Spike Rosered
}} Axle the Red, known as is a rose-based Reploid from Mega Man X5. He originated from a very rare and mysterious mutation between a Reploid, the nature control unit of a jungle, and the Sigma Virus. As the process and cause of this mutation could not be determined, it was believed that this strange evolution could create a threat more serious than the virus itself. So Axle hid himself away in an abandoned military base in the jungle; where he at some point in time obtained an Orbiter Engine needed for the Maverick Hunters' Space Shuttle. When the Maverick Hunters encountered him while searching for the Orbiter Engine, he resisted, stating that they would need to fight him to obtain it and that he doesn't care what happens to Earth as he would be able to steal anything he wants during the panic. Axle also expressed disapproval of the Hunters' methods, citing the Repliforce incident from Mega Man X4 when playing as Zero. Strategy Axle tends to use his spiked-whip and spike ball weapons most often. If he catches the players character with his whip, he will drain their life energy. Though, he shouldn't be too difficult to fight, even with his clone activated. As a plant-based Maverick, he is weak to Mattrex's fire weapons, Ground Fire and Quake Blazer. If the player defeats him, X will gain his Spike Ball and Zero will learn the Twin Dream ability. Data Stage Enemies *Purple Rose *Seil Gabyoall *Sigma Virus *Togeroid Dialogues When playing as X Needing the Orbiter Engine= Axle the Red: What do you want with me? X: Nothing. I just want the Orbiter Engine. Axle the Red: Are you a thief or something? You can't just take what you want that easily. Go home, kid. Otherwise I'll call the Maverick Hunter. X: Do as you wish. Now. Tell me where the Engine is! Axle the Red: I told you. You can't get it so easily. You'll have to fight me for it. X: If that is the easiest way to persuade you, so be it. Axle the Red: Hey... You'd better watch your mouth... I'll do whatever it takes to win! Let the battle begin! |-| Without needing the Orbiter Engine= Axle The Red: Hey! Did you hear that?! They say the Earth will be completely destroyed! Everyone is in a panic, I assume, and... Wait... That means we can steal anything we want, doesn't it? X: What a pathetic thief you are! Is that all you care about?! Axle The Red: Hey, we can work together and split the rewards. Or do you want to fight me? If so, I'll treat you... It'll be fun, because you look strong... If you lose, you'll be my servant! Now, let's fight! When playing as Zero Needing the Orbiter Engine= Axle the Red: Are you the one they call Zero? Zero: That's no concern of yours. Just give me the Orbiter Engine. Axle the Red: So, what they say about Maverick Hunters is true: Extremely pushy and threatening. They will terminate you if you stand in their way... Zero: Hey, I don't care what you think or what you heard, but we only retire Mavericks. Axle the Red: Mavericks, huh...? And it's up to you who gets put in that category... I heard you accused the members of the Reploid Air Force of being Mavericks... What are Mavericks, anyway...? Zero: Wait a minute, that's not true...! Axle the Red: I'll show you exactly what people think when they get retired...! |-| Without needing the Orbiter Engine= Axle The Red: '''Excuse me, but... Are you the one they call Zero? '''Zero: You don't need to know. Axle The Red: You are a Maverick Hunter, right? Tell me what will happen to the Earth! It seems the Earth is in very serious trouble. Zero: ............ Axle The Red: When you die, you will meet all of the Reploids you have retired. Then you will know what they felt when they were retired... What you did to them... In fact, I'm going to expedite your journey... and show you myself... Prepare to be retired, Hunter! Gallery Artwork SpikeRoseredCharSht.jpg|Axle the Red's character sheet. Sprites axl t.gif axetheredtranslate.gif Production Notes Developer Comments "His rose motif was decided early on. I had a nasty thought that, being a rose, he'd probably be a flashy/conceited jerk, so I modeled him on the Kakyoin in me. (grin) I don't know if I'm interpreting that right, but I believe it refers to the character [[w:c:jjba:Noriaki Kakyoin|Kakyoin] from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.] With the idea for Zero's learned skill pretty much undecided, it was a tough job. I get the feeling the Twin Vision was the last skill to be decided upon."Rockman Elysium: Production notes about the cast of X5Capcom Community: X5 Developer/Designer Note translations Designer Comments "At any rate, since he's a rose, I tried not designing him simply in that object's form, but forming his silhouette so that when he spreads his arms, he gives an overall physical impression of a "flowerpot rose." By the way, I found out in researching roses that they come in a whole variety of shapes and colors." Trivia *In the American version, Axle the Red was named after Axl Rose, the lead singer of the rock band Guns N' Roses.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Alyson Court Talks Mega Man X5 Guns N' Roses References It served well the facts that Axle the Red is based on a rose, and there are guns (actually cannons) and roses in the background of his stage. *The name of his stage theme, "Into the Jungle!", may possibly be a reference to the Guns N' Roses song "Welcome to the Jungle". *In terms of ability, he's like Split Mushroom before him, who in turn is like Gemini Man from the original Mega Man series. *Despite being named Axle the Red, he is significantly more green than red. References Category: Mavericks Category: Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Plant Mavericks